Coplanar pressure transmitters typically connect to a separate pressure flange or valve manifold in order to complete the connections to threaded pipes in a process fluid system. The use of the pressure flange or valve manifold increases cost, can degrade performance and adds leak points to the system.
Coplanar pressure transmitters have isolator diaphragms that are typically welded directly to a module housing that is connected to the pressure flange using mounting bolts. When the module housing body is subjected to mechanical stress from tightening mounting bolts, the mechanical stress can deform the module housing and isolator diaphragms, resulting in measurement errors.
A method and apparatus are needed to enhance the capabilities of coplanar pressure transmitters. Embodiments of the present invention provide such enhancements, and offer other advantages over the prior art.